WO 2013/053862 A1 discloses a controller for a driver circuit of a solid state light bulb assembly, wherein the solid state light bulb assembly comprises a light source and wherein the driver circuit comprises a power converter. The controller comprises a data storage unit for storing data items relating to an operating behavior of the light bulb assembly, a temperature sensor for determining a chip temperature of the controller and a data processing unit for receiving the chip temperature, for retrieving the stored data items from the data storage unit and for generating a control signal depending on the chip temperature and the retrieved data items. The data processing unit is further adapted to output the control signal to the power converter for operating the light source.
A lighting system generally comprises a power providing unit for providing power and several lighting devices, wherein such a lighting system can be relatively complex, especially if each lighting device needs to be connected to a power cable for receiving power from the power providing unit and to a data cable for exchanging control data with a control unit. Moreover, if a power connection or a data connection is faulty, the quality of the performance of the respective lighting device may be reduced. For instance, if heat generated by a lighting device should be dissipated via a connection and if the connection does not provide a sufficient thermal coupling, the lighting device may be heated to a temperature at which it cannot be operated properly or at which it will be destroyed.